


In Which Ichabod Gets a Game

by MidnightMinx90



Series: Ichabod "Re-lives" the Revolution, or Why Abbie Should Think Gifts Through [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed III Spoilers, Gen, George Washington - Freeform, Kanien’kehá:ka, Mohawk tribe, Wordcount: 500-1.000, abbie should think about what she gives away, ichabod plays videogames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie feels sorry for Ichabod and gets him a gaming console and a game to keep him occupied. </p><p>Maybe she should've researched the game first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ichabod Gets a Game

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the first three episodes tonight and I'm already writing a fic  
> *shot*
> 
> Also shitty title is shitty... It's 01:40 in the morning, I need to sleep

The controller drops to the floor, making Abbie Mills jump. She’s been comfortably slouched in the unoccupied bed in Ichabod’s room for a long time now, lost in books on old myths which may or may not be related to whatever it is that she’s been dragged into.

She casts a glance over at Ichabod, who’s sitting at the edge of his own bed, and she’s puzzled by the expression upon his face. 

He must have sensed her gaze, because he looks back at her, still with that strange look.  
For a moment she tries to remember what had caused her to jump and what might have caused it, but then she remembers. 

Since Ichabod still had to be held in the motel room, she’d bought him a gaming machine, a Playbox or Xstation or something; she doesn’t care to remember the name. When looking for games to suit him, she had happened upon a game called Assassin’s Creed III, which was taking place before, during and after the Revolution. It had seemed fitting at the time, and so far Ichabod had seemed lost in the world created by the game.

He wasn’t very good at it, and often he would fight the Redcoats and die, because even though they were a group of enemies to the character, he still felt like he had to kill them on principal. Ichabod also enjoyed the part with the Mohawks, or Kanien’kehá:ka, and pronounced all the words and names correctly and even translated some of the dialogue for Abbie.

She had called him a show-off for that, but even lost in the game as he was at the time, he’d still heard the teasing tone in her voice. 

When Ratonhnhaké:ton was a child and the Templars burned his village and killed his mother, Ichabod had walked around the room, ranting at the unfairness of it all. Abbie had tried to calm him, told him it was just a game, but Ichabod would not listen, because he knew that things like this had happened in reality to so many tribes of Native Americans.

Abbie switched her gaze to the TV and realized what must have caused Ichabod to drop the controller; Connor had just met George Washington. She cursed herself for not having researched the game before buying it; for now she was starting to regret it. 

Had she still bought it, knowing Washington and other famous men of the period would be featured? She wasn’t sure, but it was too late now anyways.

“You okay?” Ichabod just looks at her, and Abbie still can’t understand that look on his face. Would this cause him to dream about that time shortly before he “died”? Would he start looking for clues about what had really happened, or maybe look to see if he had known anyone else that appeared in the game?

Ichabod turned back to the screen and just started at the Commander for several minutes before picking up the controller and returning to the game again. 

Crisis averted for now, Abbie turned back to the book she was reading, hoping nothing worse would happen.

 

***

 

She was rather wrong about that though.

Finding out Washington had been behind the attack on Connor’s village had sent Ichabod into a rage which had only been calmed down after Abbie had brought him out of the room so he could walk off the mood that was riding him in the woods. 

The only other thing in the game that compared though was the bonus mission that included a Headless Horseman. Abbie, too, felt the sting of that, and they ended up staring at each other for several minutes, neither of them talking or making a sound.

It was the only thing in the game that resembled what was going on thankfully, so Ichabod could happily show Abbie around in the world of which he had lived and fought.  
Like the tunnels, the woods and Connor’s village after it had been rebuilt.

Abbie takes back what she said when she wanted to pay him to stop talking; he sounds so happy teaching and telling her about his world and time and right now she thinks he could talk for hours and hours and she won’t complain a single time.

She has to teach him about the way things work in the time they live in, so how can she deny him the pleasure of teaching her about his own time?


End file.
